Forks unforked
by booklover 0711
Summary: Dursleys move to forks when vernon gets a promotion. Follow harry through an exciting adventure as he goes with them . And just what is the mystery of this town ? Good malfoy ! Good Snape ! Bad Hermione , ginny
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Harry potter and twilight series do not belong to me . They belong to J.** **K Rowling** **and Stephanie Meyer .**

 ** _Chapter 1_** :

The Dursleys were moving, shifting, to another country. It wasn't like they wanted to take their nephew with them but the neighbors will question if their nephew, Harry, was left behind .

So that's how, Harry Potter found himself sitting on a plane for America. They were going to a strange little town named after a utensil - Forks.

Harry was undeniably confused , he couldn't decide whether to be happy or sad at these sudden change of events. On one side , he would be alone and free from all those so called 'friends' of his. He had found out about their betrayal and let's just say, when Harry's patience with them will be tested , things won't be pretty.

Harry remembered the shock that he felt when his aunt told him to pack. He thought they were throwing him out, leaving him stranded for what had happened last summer with the dementors and the conversations that followed it.

FLASHBACK *

It was 8.30 in the morning, Harry had just yesterday come back from Hogwarts. He was in his room, unpacking his trunk. He was extremely grateful that Dursleys had let him keep the trunk this year.

This was when Petunia Dursley rapped on the door and without waiting entered the room.

" Potter, don't unpack your things. Pack all your belongings, I don't want any of your freakish things to be left in this house. " She said all this with her usual disdain in her voice , relating to anything magical or rather him.

" Aunt Petunia , a-are you thro-throwing me out ? If it's about those dementors from last year they weren't really my fault. What about the blood protection ? and ...

Before Harry could have continued , his aunt slapped him across the face.

" As much as we would like to throw you out , we are not . Don't you dare argue with me boy, do as your told . "

It seemed like she was leaving , when she whirled around and said ,

"Be quick on your packing , you need to pack for Dudley too. We leave in two hours. Vernon has been transferred so we're moving to Forks, Washington."

After saying all this she left. Harry was immensely relieved that he was not being thrown out. As much as he hated the Dursleys, they were a much better option than Weasleys or Grimmauld place. He knew that it will take time for him to be over with Sirius's death and the Weasleys , after everything were not really an option and Dumbledore really wouldn't allow him to live alone, on his own. He didn't want to fight with the old man, between Dumbledore and Voldemort, he will chose lesser of the two evils.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

Some hours later. ….

He was glad that they finally reached the Seattle airport. From there , they were going in a taxi.

It was nearly night when they reached Forks. As they entered Forks , all Harry could think was that it was beautiful. It was exactly the kind of place he would have preferred to live.

They arrived at their house. It was nothing big and extravagant but was definitely not small. It was situated a bit away from the main town. It was kind of in the middle of the forest and town. On the front side was the road going to main town , and the backside was the forest. It was a beautiful, serene place with all the peace and quiet.

Harry as ordered by his aunt got straight on to the unpacking. First, he quickly went and kept all his things safely in the attic, which was apparently his room.

As he went to the attic, his first thought was that it wasn't as small as he believed it to be. It was like a medium sized room. It had a window giving clear view of the woods behind the house.

He was already tired from the journey. So quickly putting everything where it belonged, he was finally almost done. He decided to do the rest tomorrow and sleep for now.

He carried an old mattress and sheets to his attic, that he found in one of the cupboards. He had noticed that there wasn't any furniture in the attic. He needed to something about it but that was for a later time.

NEXT DAY ...

Harry woke up quite early in the morning and decided to arrange all his belongings and secure them.

Many would think that he only had a few meager belonging but the truth was quite the opposite. In the fifteen years of his life, he had a lots of things. Nobody knew it but Harry loves to read. He was an avid reader. He had a huge collection of books , both magical and non magical. When he was about five , he started reading Dudley's books. Each and every book that Dudley got, which is not much , but still , whatever it was , he had read it. As time passed and he grew older , he used the public and school library.

This was his refuge from Dudley and his gang.

Apart from books, he had new clothes , the clothes that actually fit him and Harry will probably the first to tell you that it was way more than he needed and many other things that he collected and purchased over the years.

As he set all his belongings in his trunk, which was not exactly like Mad-Eye's trunk but was of a similar type. Instead of seven compartments, his had five. First for his personal things like clothes, toiletries and all , second was a library . It contained all his books , third for potions and it's ingredients. Fourth was actually small kitchen with an eating area and last was for his correspondence with Gringotts.

Now his things were arranged, he went to unpack the rest of Dursley's things.

Just when he was about to rest , Harry Potter's aunt dropped a bombshell on him. She had enrolled him for muggle school- Forks High , starting today and he was to get ready and go.

SOME TIME LATER...

He got ready and went towards school. Really, he was quite lucky he had kept up with his muggle education otherwise he would have been in a fix.

He reached the school and went towards the office. He was a bit early but still there were a few students loitering around. He felt uncomfortable with all the stares thrown at him and said in a polite voice to the receptionist.

" Hello my name is Hadrian Evans . "

" Oh yes ! The new student , here , this is your schedule and map of school. Take this and don't forget to get them signed and bring it back . "

Harry nodded his head to show that he understood and said thank you and looked at his schedule.

When he went outside the office he saw that many more people had gathered during his time in the office.

It was like a switch was put on as soon as he stepped out, the way everyone talked like he was that racing broom that every quiditch fanatic just had to get.

Even though he felt uncomfortable under all the stares, he never let it get to him. He ignored it with quite ease , just what he had been doing all the time he stepped in Wizarding world.

He saw his first class was English. He went towards it. After living in Hogwarts, finding the way around here was easy.

Only after spending a few minutes he knew this class was easy. He listened partially to what was going on. He had other things on his mind. He knew he had left without informing anyone. When the word got out of his disappearance, his friends, his real friends were going to be worried. He needed to write them a letter fast.

The bell rang and Harry got up to go to his next class. Just as he was go another student came to him.

"Hi ! You are Hadrian correct? The new student ? I am Mike , Mike Newton. "

Harry wanted to laugh but years of practice at dursleys kept his emotions in check, but the boy seriously reminded him of his first encounter with Draco Malfoy.

"Yes that's me. Can I help you ? "

" No I just wanted to introduce myself. So , what's your next class ? "

" Oh I have government in building no. 3 ? "

He said which nonetheless came out as a question.

" Oh cool ! I am heading there I can show you if you want ? "

Seriously! This was so similar to what Malfoy said back in first year. Nevertheless he nodded and they both went towards it.

" See you ! I am headed towards the back seats "

Harry took his seat and waited for the class to get over . Where English was a piece of cake , government was uhh .. It was beyond frustrating to get to understand It . Unfortunately , the teacher noticed and decided he needed some tutoring. She called Harry and Jasper Hale to stay behind.

Harry turned to look at the other student and found that the other boy was looking pained and for some reason it seemed as if he was bracing himself for something which quickly turned to confusion as he came and stood by his side. Jasper looked questioningly at Harry as if he was the one who did something. They both turned to the teacher.

"Jasper, Mr. Evans needs tutoring in my subject and seeing as you are the top of the class, would you agree to help him? "

After some thinking, Jasper nodded.

"Excellent! You both discuss the details. Alright ? You can leave. "

 ** _Please read and review. Thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

Harry was happy to not have Dudley around when he went to school. Dudley had gone to a private school in Seattle, well thank god for small wonders. The break bell rang and all students rushed to the cafeteria. Harry was feeling weird, sitting for lunch separately. He didn't miss the company of people, no, it was the was the seating arrangement that was weird. After having the four long house tables instead having different tables for groups of students, it made you nostalgic. It was reminding him of his current situation that how different this place was. How unknown he was, to this strange place.

This place was nothing like Hogwarts, where the castle itself made them feel welcome, bringing a homely feeling to it.

As he entered the cafeteria , Mike called him from his table ,

" Hey Hadrian , come on join us . "

He nodded and went over there .

He mumbled a quiet hello to everyone and Mike introduced him to his group .

"Everyone, this is Hadrian Evans, our new student.

Hadrian this is Jessica, Angela, Tyler and Eric. "

After the greeting, there was an awkward silence. Hadrian didn't want to associate with them and they were too curious and wanted to ask everything. In the end, they asked the basic questions of where he was from, why did he move etc.

Harry was about to make and excuse and leave when the Cullens entered.

Jessica saw him looking at them and assumed he was curious.

"They are Cullens. That's Edward and Alice , Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper. He's single, apparently no girl here is good enough for him. The others are all 'together' though. "

This was when Harry's brain caught up with him and he looked at the girl sitting in front of incredulously.

"I am sorry but I don't recall asking you to sprout information about some random family. I apologize if I have hurt your feelings but I don't gossip. Excuse me I need to speak with Jasper. "

He went towards the Cullen table and they stiffened. He was confused but decided to put it out of his mind.

" Umm, we needed to decide about the tutoring ? "

"Yes , will tomorrow after schol at my place be okay for you ? "

" Yeah sure , see you. "

Harry walked away but he was still feeling the pull on his magic. He didn't know what this was. He had never felt it before. It was like his magic was dancing and happy and wanted to reach out to Jasper. It was only his right restraint on his magic that he was saved. He needed to look into this matter.

The bell rang and he continued towards his classes. He forgot how tiring muggle classes could be.

It was finally the last class and the gym instructor had told him to sit out in this one.

He was more than happy to comply. He needed to tell the Dursleys about his emancipation. He remembered how angry he had been when he found out about all the things Dumbledore had manipulated.

FLASHBACK*

He was on the quidditch pitch, standing there for no reason when an unknown owl came to him.

He took the letter and read it with growing confusion. He didn't know what the bank wanted with him and what was that part about inheritance. He'll just have to go and check.

Next day, early in the morning he went to the bank. He had crept out silently from his bed and had decided to keep this all business secret from his friends. As such currently, they were not on speaking terms as they both believed that he had purposely entered his name in the cup.

After flooing from Hogsmeade to Diagon alley, he reached the bank. He gave a short bow to the goblins guarding at the door and walked forward. If he had looked back, he would have noticed the stunned gaze of those goblins.

He went to a free teller and bowed to him and said politely

"I received a letter yesterday to come to Gringotts and meet with my account manager ? "

"Name" the goblin asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Harry Potter "

"Griphook ! Take Mr. Potter to see Sharpclaw. "

"Thank you " he bowed and left again. This time the goblin did look up and bowed back.

Griphook lead Harry through a number of tunnels and hallways, when they finally came to a stop.

He raised his fist and knocked the brass handle three times on the door and told Harry to go inside.

Harry went in and saw the goblin named Sharpclaw was still busy, so he waited patiently at the door.

When he looked up, he was surprised but he quickly hid it away and motioned him forward to take a seat.

"I got a letter to meet with you yesterday and discuss about my inheritance."

" Yes, due to recent events, you've been emancipated and seen in the eyes of law, an adult. Therefore we are here to discuss your finance. "

"what finance? I thought my parents left me only a vault. "

"Mr. Potter, the Potters are descendents of the five founding families. Surely you know that ? "

" No, what exactly does founding families mean ? "

"You have no idea about any of this ? There were five families who gathered together and made the wizarding world. Back when the witch hunts were going on, these five families joined hands and formed an alliance with each other. They made this world, where you are standing and hid it from the muggles.

Now, we don't have much time to discuss and have a history lecture. Honestly what did your magical guardian teach you ?"

" Umm, I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle. I don't know who my magical guardian is . "

"What ! You mean to tell me that you don't live with one Albus Dumbledore ? " when Harry shook his head, the goblin grew more outraged.

" Very well, we will look in this matter, it seems Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. Now I want you drop three drops of blood on this stone. "

" What is this ? I don't mean to be rude but I have heard blood is very sacred in the wizarding world. "

" Indeed, you are correct Mr. Potter.

You never give your blood freely to anyone unknown or known without valid reasons. This parchment is for your blood test. The rest will show your inheritance and any dormant or active abilities. Your parents had requested for this test to be done in case if the unfortunate happens and for you to be explained about the Potter family.

After he understood everything, he put three drops and passed it to Sharpclaw, who muttered something under his breath and passed his hand over it. It gave a golden glow and after looking over it he passed it to Harry.

After reading it, Harry grew more confused and angry. He was not sure what all of it meant for him but one thing was for sure , when he finds out who did this, there will be he'll to pay.

 ** _A/N : Hello readers , I hope you liked this. This was a bit short than I had planned but the next chapter will be posted very soon. Thank you everyone for reading._**

 ** _Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the adds and reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

**FLASHBACK CONTINUED **

" Very well, we will look in this matter, it seems Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. Now I want you to drop three drops of blood on this stone. "

" What is this ? I don't mean to be rude but I have heard blood is very sacred in the wizarding world. "

" Indeed, you are correct Mr. Potter.

You never give your blood freely to anyone unknown or known without valid reasons. This parchment is for your blood test. The rest will show your inheritance and any dormant or active abilities. Your parents had requested for this test to be done in case if the unfortunate happens and for you to be explained about the Potter family.

After he understood everything, he put three drops and passed it to Sharpclaw, who muttered something under his breath and passed his hand over it. It gave a golden glow and after looking over it he passed it to Harry.

After reading it, Harry grew more confused and angry. He was not sure what all of it meant for him but one thing was for sure , when he finds out who did this, there will be hell to pay.

 **NAME :**

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 **FATHER:**

 _James Charlus Potter_

 **MOTHER:**

 _Lillian Dorothy Potter nee Evans-Prince_

 **GODFATHER:**

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_

 **GODMOTHER:**

 _Alice Marie Longbottom nee Fortescue_

 _Narcissa Elizabeth Malfoy nee Black_

 **HEIR STATUS:**

 _Noble House of Potter_

 _Noble House of Black_

 _Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor_

 _Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin_

 _Noble and Ancient House of Peverell_

 **BLOOD TRAITS:**

Parslemagic ( Blocked 90% )

Empathic Abilities ( in development )

Metamorphmagus ( Blocked 75% )

Wandless Magic ( Blocked 50% )

 _Healing touch ( Blocked 50% )_

 _Mage Sight ( Blocked 100% )_

 **Blocks** **:**

 _Magical core : (50%)By Albus Dumbledore_

 _Mail block : By Albus Dumbledore_

 _Healing Magic: By Albus Dumbledore_

 _Parslemagic : By Albus Dumbledore_

 _Wandless Magic : By Albus Dumbledore_

 _Metamorphmagus : By James Potter_

 _Mage Sight : By James Potter_

Harry looked up from the test and just stared at the wall behind Sharpclaw for a moment. He was angry, hurt and confused all at once. He just didn't understand why Dumbledore did all this.

"Can these blocks be removed ?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, you need to first accept your Lordships. Everything except the block on your magic will be removed when you wear the rings."

"Very well, I would like to do it now and learn about my inheritance. "

Sharpclaw opened a drawer and removed a black stone. It was an ordinary looking stone, nothing special at least to the naked eye.

"Drop three drops of blood. "

He cut open his hand and dropped the blood. The seemingly ordinary black stone changed and shone a brilliant shade of white and gold. There came out Five different rings from it.

Sharpclaw took them in one hand and waved a hand over it and they blend into a single ring.

" Here Lord Peverell, put these on the middle finger of your left hand. They will become separate if you wish or will only be seen to those to whom you want to show. "

Harry accepted the ring and put it on. As soon as it was put on, a burning sensation started in his body. It was as if the blocks put on him were burning his insides.

After a few seconds which felt like hours to Harry, the sensation stopped. Now that he knew about the blocks , he could feel just how much energy was spent because of the restraint. He could actually feel the block on his magic. As for other blocks, he didn't feel any different than before, guess only time will tell what will happen.

" Lord Peverell, ..."

" Why do you keep calling me that ? "

" That's because, you are Lord Peverell. I understand this must be difficult for you to follow, without having any prior knowledge, but if I may suggest ? "

After Harry's nod , he started to speak again.

" I insist you take a visit down your vaults and learn about your family history and traditions. Most if not all information will be in it. I am talking of not only Potter family but others as well. "

"Thank you Sharpclaw, I will do as you have suggested. Is it possible for me to know how much my vaults hold ? "

" Yes, just a moment. "

Sharpclaw opened a drawer and took out a thick looking file.

"Here, this is all of it. It contains all the transactions to date. "

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

That was when harry found out how Dumbledore had been stealing from his vaults to pay for order. How he was giving his money to Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, so that they can befriend him, so that as long as Granger was with him, he didn't use his brains. He was sickened to know that Dumbledore was just manipulating him to end the war. The man had the audacity to make a marriage contract between him and Ginerva Weasley.

As the bell rang, signifying the end of class, harry got up to leave and was going to head out, when Jasper called out.

" Hadrian! Do you have a ride back home ? If not you can club in with us. "

At first he was confused, then remembered that tutoring was after school.

" I'll just join you if you don't mind. "

" Yeah , sure. "

They all headed out. Edward, Alice, Jasper and harry were going to be the silver Volvo and Rosalie and Emmet were going to be in Rosalie 's car.

Harry was sitting in the car looking outside , when he again felt the pull on his magic. It seemed to be an always occurrence when Jasper was nearby. He didn't know what was happening, he had never heard or read about such a case before.

He tried to ignore it but it was hard to do so when all your magic wanted to do was dance around and go near Jasper.

He needed to look up on this matter fast, before something unexpected is thrust upon him.

 **A/N: So ? how was it ? Please review and let me know. **


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

The car ride to Cullen house went without a hitch. Harry discovered that not all members were happy with him there. It was totally acceptable , even he wouldn't want a total stranger to come to his home , that was the main reason he didn't suggest for the tutoring to be at his home. The weird thing going on with his magic had finally stopped. He knew this was temporary , but even a short relief was better than the constant strain he had. They were welcomed by Mrs Cullen and Harry and Jasper went to Jasper's room to study.

Harry discovered that Jasper knew quite a lot about the subject. He loved to read. His room actually looked like a library, full of books.

Some hours later...

Finally when it seemed as if Harry understood a bit about government, they decided to end it for that day. They came down, Harry bid everyone goodbye and left.

As soon as Harry left, every member of Cullen household turned towards Jasper.

"So, how did it go ? Are you alright ? "

and much to everyone's amazement , Jasper smiled.

"It went perfectly well, I didn't feel the need to drain him or anything, actually it was quite opposite. I felt very calm. "

"Very well then. Let's ask Carlisle when he comes home. Till then no need to worry about it dear. "Esme said and with that everyone left to their respective work.

 ** _Please REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting patiently. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 :**

The cullen house was silent. Each member waiting patiently for their father but a single thought in all their minds. Who is that new boy, Hadrian Evans ? Why didn't he affect Jasper ? It just wasn't done. Human blood tempted them, Jasper more so, since he was new. Then what made Hadrian Evans different ?

It was late in the evening when Carlisle returned home. It was too quiet. Something must have happened. He rushed in and asked when he saw everyone gathered, "What's the matter ?"

"Carlisle, we wanted to discuss something" Said Esme.

Carlisle looked and found all his children looking towards Jasper.

So whatever this thing they wanted to discuss was possibly related to Jasper.

So Jasper came forward and told him everything. How that new boy Hadrian didn't tempt him, had the oppsite effect and calmed him. He told about the tutoring and how nice it felt.

Carlisle pondered on the strange situation for a while and then said,

"Jasper, I will be honest with you. What you are describing leads to the conclusion that, you may have possibly found your mate. However, please don't get your hopes up. It can also be entirely another reason as what you are saying doesn't fully depict that you may have found your mate. While most of facts are positive, we can't be a hundred percent sure. You also have to consider that this boy is human. So, we also don't know how he'll react if we were to tell this to him. He is quite young and may not handle this properly."

"Carlisle, How will I know if he's really my mate ?"

"You will know Jasper, you will feel it in you."

On his way to home Harry was passing through the forest. He knew he shouldn't go through an unknown forest, but it was the shortest route to the Dursleys. Also it wasn't like it could be more dangerous than the forbidden forest. So with that thought in mind, he went forward.

Nothing eventful happened in the forest, except if you call a chance encounter with a wolf uneventful. It was not even an encounter, more of a glance. Harry was going on his way when he heard growling. He quickly checked his wand holster, and was reassured by the familiar weight of his had a question though, was this a wild wolf ? It had to be as today was not a full moon and it wasn't even night yet. But the wolf suddenly stopped growling, sniffed for a second and went away. Now that was a weird behaviour. It was almost as if the wolf was just checking something.

At long last he reached the Dursleys and went in. It was still early, so it will just be Aunt Petunia that will be there at home.

He went upto the attic and started his letters to his friends.

Dear V,

I am safe and sound at my aunt's place. My uncle just got promoted. So we were all busy with this great news. I don't know if I'll be able to come to our annual meet this year at 1st September, I'll be too far away and it will be stressful to meet, given the conditions. Correspond with our mutual friend and pass on this message to Gamemaster. Tell him to be careful. Update me on any new happenings in your life.

Lots of love,

Evan.

He wrote one more similar letter to Neville and took it to Hedwig. He stoked her feathers affectionately and said,

"Hedwig, take these both to Neville please. He'll know what to do. Please be careful and do not hurry. Take plenty of rest in between."

Hedwig gave him an affronted look and ruffled her feathers. She cuffed him with her wings and took off for the journey.

He watched her till she was not visible. He only prayed that his first companion be safe from all harm.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : So here is the next chapter. Enjoy 😃**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :**

A readheaded teen woke up from his sleep at 3 a.m. by a tapping noise. He went towards the window and took the letter. He read the letter from Viper and took a sigh of relief with a single thought in his mind.

'Harry was safe.'

*crack*

He whipped around immediately, wand in his hand and pointed it at the two persons in front of him and said,

"Who am I ?"

"Gamemaster"

"You two! Quit giving me a heart attack. Couldn't you come from the door like normal people ?"

"You wound us Ronniekins, we - come like normal boring people ? Where is the fun in that ? Isn't that right Gred ?"

"Yes Forge, you are absolutely right."

"Come on now, tell us what viper has to say ? Any news ?"

"Yes, he's safe. Harry's safe. His uncle got a promotion. He won't be coming to Hogwarts. Probably for the best, given the state of things."

"Alright-

Bye then-

We're going."

*crack*

Ron shook his head at the antics of his twin brothers.

xxx xxx

Harry went in his trunk towards his small library and started researching on his strange reaction towards Jasper. After going through so many books he had given up hope of finding an answer. He picked up one last book for the day.

After an hour or two of reading,he thought that this might be the answer he was looking for. However, it was very vague. The book said that it happened in case of persons with creature blood in them. As far as he knew, which was actually quite little, there was no creature blood in Potters. Until he wasn't a hundred percent sure, he would just have to keep researching. He will visit the local wizarding community here and see for some books on this matter as well as some advance duelling books.

He went towards the training room. This was in the library itself but not anyone could enter it. It was keyed to allow only Harry and those he keyed in. Other than those allowed no one could even see the room, like a hidden room. He started on his wandless training. He had progressed rapidly in wandless magic after the initial breakthrough. He could now perform upto year 4 spells wandless and wordless. He was also rapidly increasing his physical strength. His daily workout and training had paid off. He was not some helpless child anymore. He knew that he had to be best, improve a lot more because Voldemort had years of experience on him.

With that thought in mind he doubled his speed.

He duelled with training dummies, took on 2 at a time for now. He had to get more of these. Now duelling 2 at a time was not a challenge for him. He had to increase the number. He would have ask Sharpclaw to do him the favor. Since that meeting in Gringotts Sharpclaw had become like a mentor to him.

Sharpclaw had helped him manage his finance. He was the one who had suggested training himself in all political matters. A lord of his stature was trained from birth to handle all the things. Without Sharpclaw he would have been lost and for all that he had done for Harry, he would always be in debt of him.

* * *

 **R & R please. **


End file.
